


Куноичи

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: — Что он с тобой сделал, Конан?
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Куноичи

Конан приподнимает крышечку, проверяя, заварился ли чай, и ароматный пар горячей волной обжигает нос. Поморщившись, она отворачивается, и взгляд с грустью упирается на стол с плохо приготовленным ужином. Мясо подгорело, а рис превратился в противную жидкую кашу.

Конан чешет нос и пытается сглотнуть вязкий ком в горле.

У неё опять ничего не получается. Весь вечер она делает что-то не то, что-то не так.

Конан не любит готовить, её раздражает стоять у плиты. Она хочет тренироваться вместе с Нагато и Яхико, узнавать что-то новое от Джирайи-сенсея и возвращаться домой измотанной, грязной, но счастливой.

Конан любит сражаться. И в глубине души знает, что она сильнее мальчишек: Яхико неусидчивый, ему сложно концентрироваться, поэтому многие техники он не может довести до конца; Нагато слишком мягкий и уступчивый, он всегда бьёт не в полную силу из-за страха навредить.

Джирайя занимается с ними часто — каждый день по несколько часов. Он учит мальчиков сражаться, а Конан же обучает самообороне. Пару раз в неделю, и всё.

Она с замиранием сердца замечает на полу капли крови.

Твою мать.

Конан вскакивает с места, чуть не падая, наливает в тазик холодную воду и с остервенением принимается оттирать бурую кляксу.

Подумать только, ещё три года назад Конан в это время занималась танцами, а теперь на карачках и со слезами на глазах избавляется от пятен крови в хилом домишке.

У неё не хватает сил даже на нервный смех.

Она, дочь шиноби в отставке и наследницы затухающего знатного рода, беспечно жила на окраине плаксивой Амегакуре — там, где дождей было меньше, чем в центре. Мать учила её этикету, танцам…

Искусству оригами.

Вместе они читали и пели, гуляли по мокрым полям и говорили об истории их страны.

Отец же, втайне от матери, дарил ей уроки более важные — уроки ниндзя. Он показывал ей упражнения для концентрации, учил несложным приёмам и метанию кунаев.

— Это для самообороны, Конан, — строго говорил он.

Потому что ни отец, ни мать не хотели, чтобы их единственная дочь становилась куноичи. Она должна была вырасти утончённой и умной девушкой, удачно выйти замуж и переехать в другую страну — более мирную и менее дождливую.

Конан шумно фыркает, и сама не понимает, смех это был или всхлип.

***

Яхико, Нагато и Джирайя ужинают всегда так, будто едят в последний раз в жизни. Оттого, кажется, и не чувствуют вкуса еды. Конан натянуто улыбается в ответ на их благодарность, и не может заставить впихнуть себя и кусочек.

— А ты чего не ешь? — вдруг спрашивает Яхико.

— Да я поклевала немного, пока готовила, — отвечает она и пожимает плечами.

Нет, просто мясо подгорело. Оно должно быть ужасным. По крайней мере, корочка, которую все трое молча обрезали, несъедобна даже на вид. И рис. Он противный. Гадкий.

А ещё запах крови в носу. И тошнота.

— Спасибо за ужин, Конан! — повторяет Нагато и ставит свою тарелку в раковину. — Я помою посуду.

— Молчи, — говорит Яхико, заметив, что Конан хочет возразить. — Он сегодня проиграл спор на тренировке. Я сказал, что если я быстрее научусь концентрировать чакру в ступнях и ходить по воде, то Нагато будет неделю мыть посуду. Так вот, как видишь, ты теперь на неделю освобождена от этого!

— Здорово, — коротко отвечает Конан и снова растягивает губы в пустой улыбке.

Яхико и Нагато слишком взбудоражены и вымотаны тренировкой, они не замечают напряжения Конан, и в глубине души ей обидно. Но она быстро душит в себе это чувство — ей нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя говорить им о том, что случилось на самом деле.

— Джирайя-сенсей, мне нужно вам кое-что сказать, — шепчет Конан ему на ухо, пока Нагато и Яхико о чём-то оживлённо спорят, стоя у раковины с грязной посудой. Джирайя внимательно заглядывает в её глаза и, будто что-то прочитав в них, молча кивает, поднимается со стула. Конан выходит из комнаты в узкий тёмный коридор, и ждёт, пока дверь за Джирайей закроется.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он буднично бодро, но она улавливает в его голосе беспокойство.

Конан отводит взгляд в сторону и невольно хмурится.

— Я хочу извиниться за то, что у меня не получился ужин.

— Брось, Конан, — с явным облегчением говорит Джирайя и ободряюще треплет её по хрупкому плечу. — Всё было вкусно, тем более…

— У меня были причины, — скороговоркой продолжает она.

— Причины? — эхом отзывается Джирайя.

— Да.

Сердце Конан бьётся-бьётся-бьётся ужасающе быстро, почти до боли. Но она должна сказать. Должна.

— Только не говорите ребятам, — тихо произносит она и сглатывает. — Просто сегодня, когда я готовила, в дверь постучали.

Она отчётливо помнит этот момент.

Не прошло и часа, как Джирайя с ребятами ушёл на тренировку, и на какой-то миг ей показалось, что они вернулись: может, что-то забыли, или кто-то по дороге подвернул ногу и пришлось возвращаться.

Конан беспечно открыла дверь и несколько долгих секунд молча смотрела на высокого незнакомца.

— Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спросила она.

— Ты одна дома? — вместо ответа произнёс мужчина. Порывистый ветер трепал его слипшиеся мокрые волосы. Конан поёжилась.

— Нет, — серьёзно сказала она, едва держа себя в руках от внезапно нахлынувшего страха.

В глазах напротив Конан заметила то, что видела у многих во время войны.

Голод.

Острый, болезненный голод, не оставляющий от человека ничего разумного.

— Я могу позвать дядю…

Мужчина, что-то глухо прорычав, схватился за дверь и стремительно набросился на Конан. Она ловко отскочила в сторону, наученная резкими выпадами Джирайи во время тренировок, и остолбенела от ужаса.

Нельзя. Нельзя. Очнись.

Даже секундная заминка может сыграть большую роль. Так её учили.

Очнись.

Конан закусила губу, и боль вернула её в реальность. Она побежала к столу, на котором оставила нож, но не успела до него дотянуться — её грубо схватили за волосы.

Она рассказывает об этом побледневшему Джирайе.

— Что он с тобой сделал, Конан? — мягко и испуганно спрашивает он, присев напротив Конан, чтобы лучше видеть её лицо.

Она сжимает кулаки и поднимает прямой взгляд на него.

— Ничего. Он не успел. Я… я убила его, Джирайя-сенсей.

Немного чакры к костяшкам пальцев. Сосредоточить её там. Или даже не было этой чакры, Конан с трудом поняла, что произошло в тот миг. Только страх, огромный, удушающий страх и невозможность кричать, а потом поворот и удар в кадык. Ослабевшая хватка, рывок, боль в голове — к чёрту этот клок волос — и холодный нож в руке.

— Я убила его, — повторяет Конан и вспоминает глаза, сочащиеся ужасом и голодом. — Потом я убирала кровь и не заметила, как подгорело мясо и рис переварился…

Она вспоминает горячую кровь на дрожащих руках и заставший внутри крик.

— Мой дом разрушили. — Дыхание её учащается. — Я не хочу, чтобы разрушили и этот.

Вспоминает отвратительный звук упавшего тела и хриплый булькающий звук.

— Но Яхико и Нагато хотят мира. Они не терпят убийств. Пожалуйста, не говорите им…

Вспоминает свой плач — надрывный и отчаянный. Но не из-за белёсых глаз незнакомца, даже не из-за его горячей крови. Просто труп был очень тяжёлый.

— Где тело, Конан?

— За домом. В канаве.

Джирайя кивает.

— Я уберу его, — непривычно серьёзно говорит он. По телу Конан пробегает холодная волна мурашек. Она никогда не видела сенсея таким, и внезапная мысль, рождённая ощущениями, инстинктами, подсказывает ей: сейчас в нём говорит не добродушный опекун, а настоящий шиноби.

Настоящий убийца.

Тот, что привык заметать следы и уничтожать трупы.

— Куда ты дела свои вещи и его оружие?

— Вещи постирала, оружие бросила рядом с ним. И прикрыла тёмной простынёй.

— Хорошо. Иди на кухню. Если парни спросят, где я, просто скажи, что я скоро вернусь.

Конан молча провожает взглядом Джирайю, что бесшумно шагает по коридору к двери на задний двор.

***

Он возвращается домой ближе к полуночи — уставший и заляпанный кровью и грязью.

Яхико и Нагато после ужина крепко заснули на диванчике. В любой другой день Конан растолкала бы их и заставила лечь в кровать, но сегодня, когда они не должны были узнать, что сенсей, не сказав ни слова, куда-то ушёл, она с облегчением накрыла их пледом.

— Конан? — зовёт Джирайя, заглядывая в комнату.

Она резко поворачивается к нему и ждёт своего приговора.

— Я увидел его ранения, — тихо, опасно произносит он.

У Конан внутри всё леденеет.

— Завтра ты идёшь тренироваться. Полноценно.

Переполненная волнением и страхом, она без сил оседает на твёрдое кресло.

Джирайя признал её способности. Он — или тот зверь, что сидит в каждом шиноби и чует кровь — увидел в ней будущую куноичи.

Конан прикрывает ладонью рот, сдерживая нервный, надрывный смех.


End file.
